The invention relates to a box-like transport container.
In the transport of vulnerable or sensitive products in an existing box-like transport container it is often desired to cover off one or more open sides of the box-like transport container which may be present. An example hereof is the protecting of open roller containers for transport of plants and/or flowers. The protecting of such a transport container takes place by wrapping it with a plastic wrapping foil. Such a screening protects the contents of the transport container in the desired way. The arranging of the wrapping foil prior to transport and removal of the wrapping foil after transport has taken place are labour-intensive. The wrapping foil is damaged during removal such that it is only suitable for once-only use. The removed wrapping foil has an adverse impact on the environment.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved box-like transport container with at least one in any case partially open side, the contents of which can be screened off and made accessible again in simple manner and wherein further the screening material is reusable.